Tabloid Junkie
Tabloid Junkie is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I. This song was released and recorded in 1995. This song was produced by Michael Jackson, Jimmy Jam, and Terry Lewis. This song was written by Michael Jackson, James Harris III, and Terry Lewis. This song is 4 minutes and 32 seconds long. Date: 1995 Recorded: 1988 Person In The News Today, From The Strange And Weird Fact File, Singer Michael Jackson Sleeps In An Oxygen Chamber, The singer Says That The Hyperbaric Chamber Has The Benefit Of Reversing The Aging Process Singer Michael Jackson Has A Shrine To Elizabeth Taylor This Just In Michael Jackson Has A Shrine To Elizabeth Taylor *Instrumental Michael BeatBoxing In The Background* Jackson : Verse 1 *Nature Noise Ohh Ooh* ............................... Ah, Speculate To Break The One You Hate Ah, Circulate The Lie You Confiscate Ah, Assassinate and Mutilate As The Hounding Media In Hysteria Ah, Who's The Next For You To Resurrect JFK Exposed the CIA Ah, Truth Be Told The Grassy Knoll As The Blackmail Story In All Your Glory Pre-Chorus It's Slander You Say It's Not a Sword But With Your Pen You Torture Men You'd Crucify The Lord Aaah, And You Don't Have To Read it, it And You Don't Have To Eat it, it To Buy It Is To Feed it, Aaah, it Then Why Do We Keep Fooling Ourselves Chorus Just Because You Read It In A Magazine Or See It On The TV Screen Don't Make It Factual Though Everybody Wants To Read All About it Just Because You Read It In A Magazine Or See It On The TV Screen Don't Make It Factual, Actual Say He's HomoSexual *Instrumental News Chatter Music Continues* 2 In The Hood Frame Him If You Could Shoot To Kill To Blame Him If You Will Ah, If He Dies Sympathize Such False Witnesses Damn Self-Righteousness In The Black Stab Me In The Back In The Face To Lie And Shame The Race Ah, Heroine And Marilyn As The Headline Stories Of All your Glory Pre-Chorus It's Slander With The Words You Use You're A Parasite In Black and White Do Anything For News Aaah, And You Don't Go and Buy It, it And They Won't Glorify It, it To Read it Sanctifies It, Aaah, it Then Why Do We Keep Fooling Ourselves Baby Just Because You Read It In A Magazine Baby Or See It On The TV Screen Don't Make It Factual Everybody Wants To Read All About It Just Because You Read It In A Magazine Or See It On The TV Screen Don't Make It Factual See, But Everybody Wants To Believe All About it Chorus Just Because You Read It In A Magazine Believe Me Baby See Baby Ba Baby Baby Baby, Or See It On The TV Screen Don't Make It Factual Just Because You Read It In A Magazine Or See It On The TV Screen Don't Make It Factual, Actual She's Blonde And She's Bisexual *Instrumental News Chatter Instrumental Michael Singing In The Background* Pre-Chorus Scandal Ah, With The Words You Use You're a Parasite In Black And White Do Anything For News Aaah, And You Don't Go And Buy It, it And They Won't Glorify It, it To Read It Sanctifies It, it Why Do We Keep Fooling Ourselves Slander You Say It's Not A Sin But With Your Pen You Aaah, Torture Men But Why Do We Keep Fooling Ourselves Baby Chorus Just Because You Read It In A Magazine Baby Or See It On The TV Screen Don't Make It Factual Baby Though Everybody Wants To Read All About It, Just Because You Read It In A Magazine Or See It On The TV Screen Don't Make It Factual See Better Believe See, But Everybody Wants To Read All About It Baby Baby, Chorus Just Because You Read It In A Magazine Or See It On The TV Screen Don't Make It Factual Baby See Sunday Times Not A Friend Of Mine, Just Because You Read It In A Magazine Believe me Or See It On The TV Screen Don't Make It Factual Just Because You Read It In A Magazine Or See It On The TV Screen Don't Make It Factual Baby Better Believe Yeah Yeah Baby Yeah Yeah Baby Yeah Yeah Baby Ooh, Actual You're So Damn Disrespectable Oh, *Music Ends* External Links Song and Album Category:Songs Category:HIStory songs